1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display filter and a display apparatus including the display filter, and more particularly, to a display filter and a display apparatus including the display filter, which can increase a contrast ratio in a bright room, increase brightness, and have a great electromagnetic (EM) radiation-shielding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional display filter, a method of excessively reducing a transmittance of the filter, and controlling reflection amount of external light in order to increase a contrast ratio in a bright room is used. Also, a multi-layered transparent conductive film stacking a conductive mesh film, a metal thin film, and a transparent thin film having a high refractive index, and the like may be used for an electromagnetic (EM) radiation-shielding layer in order to increase an EM radiation-shielding effect.
The multi-layered transparent conductive film is generally formed by stacking four to six metal thin films in order to increase the EM radiation-shielding effect. In general, the greater the number of the metal thin films stacked in the multi-layered transparent conductive film there are, the greater the EM radiation-shielding effect is. However, transmittance with regard to visible light is decreased, and therefore, brightness is reduced. Also, the greater the number of the metal thin films there are, the greater a period of time required for production is, and the higher a unit cost of manufacturing is.
Therefore, a display filter and a display apparatus including the display filter, which can increase a contrast ratio in a bright room, increase brightness, and have a great EM radiation-shielding effect, are required.